The Final Solution
by eezzeeism
Summary: Most of the theories were right. It was not Sherlock who jumped off that building. It was a clone.  trying to find a way to fit Moriarty/The Master in here, but still not quite sure how that's going to work


Reichenbach Fall Solution -or- The Final Solution (Part 1)

Most of the theories were right. It was not Sherlock that fell from that building. It was a clone, and a very good one at that. But it was not Molly that helped create it, or the scientists at Baskerville. It was an alien. A man from a planet named Gallifrey, who traveled through time and space in a blue box, who called himself The Doctor.  
>As Sherlock stared down at the bloody pool surrounding Jim Moriarity's head, he knew he had no choice. Either he could die, or his friends would. And he was not willing to let his friends die for him. He walked to the edge of the building and looked down to the ground far below. A cab was driving up the street, and he knew who was in it. John. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. His finger was hovering over the Call button when...a very strange sound came from behind him. He didn't know what it was. But it has once been described very aptly as "the sound of the universe."<br>Sherlock turned around to find himself face-to-face with a very strange looking man, wearing suspenders and a bow tie and carrying a peculiar looking metal object in his hand. "Hello, Sherlock." he said. "I think I have a better solution. Come on!" he cried, gesturing to the strange blue box that had most certainly not been there before. As the man went to open the door he turned and said, "By the way, my name's The Doctor."  
>Sherlock looked at the box<p>

" You know, it's bigger on-"

"It's dimensionally transcendental. Obviously it's bigger on the inside. It's a Type 40 Time And Relative Dimensions In Space TARDIS. Approximately 900 years old. Its chameleon circuit became dysfunctional sometime in the 60's, which explains it's obsolete police phone box disguise, and you haven't gotten around to fixing it. The way you hold yourself and the goofy smile on your face signifies that you're clearly trying to cover up your dark past, and considering the fact that you have two hearts, which is made obvious by the double pulse coming through your carotid, you're a time lord. The last of the time lords. Am I wrong?"

"How did you kn-."

"I don't know. I notice."

There was a long silence.

"Well," said The Doctor. "Geronimo!"

And the two of them disappeared into the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" asked Sherlock.  
>"To visit some old friends of mine. Here you go," he added, handing Sherlock a yellow raincoat. "You'll be needing it."<br>And so the TARDIS flew through time and space as Sherlock remembered and The Doctor explained, and all the man that had flitted through Sherlock's dreams became real again, and much that he didn't understand about his childhood became clear.  
>Finally, with the familiar grind of the TARDIS' gears, they landed. The first thing they were aware of was the constant patter of rain, pounding down above their heads. Sherlock pulled his collar up, deciding to leave the yellow raincoat, while The Doctor quickly and happily donned his. "Geronimo!" he said again, throwing open the well worn wooden door.<br>They stepped out onto a metal platform, high above a raging sea, and quickly ran through a set of sliding doors at the end of the landing strip. "Why couldn't you have landed inside?" yelled Sherlock over the sound of rain, wind, and sea.  
>"What?" yelled The Doctor.<br>They stepped inside the strange, round, and very white building. As the doors hissed shut behind them, a very tall and definitely not human creature glided over to them. "Hello, my name is Kala Se," the creature said in a very soft, gentle voice. "Welcome to Kamino."

And so The Doctor called upon an old debt, and asked the Kaminoans to clone his friend. And after much discussion, and many days of waiting, the council finally agreed to clone The Doctor's friend, as long as their debt was paid, and as long as The Doctor never set foot upon Kamino again. And so it was agreed. And after many months, a second Sherlock was born, and the fate of mankind was decided.

And when the second Sherlock was fully grown, he was taken to the TARDIS and they flew back in space and time to earth and the second after they had left. And the three men stood in front of that little blue box, and the second Sherlock was informed about what he had to do, to his great annoyance.

"You've kept me alive so I can die at the proper time," he said. "Like a pig for slaughter." But he understood. And so it was Sherlock II who called John, and jumped from the building. And as the original Sherlock watched his friend cry out and collapse next to the body, his heart broke. But he couldn't tell him. Not yet.

He turned to see The Doctor watching him. "Thank you, Doctor," he said, very quietly. The Doctor nodded once, stepped inside his box, and as it faded away, a single tear slipped down Sherlock's cheek. For he had lost his childhood friend once again.


End file.
